The Ayurvedic system of Indian traditional medicine provides many formulations for treating many liver disorders/diseases in human beings and animals. Majority of these plants have already been investigated for their beneficial medicinal properties (Chopra, Nadkarni).
Rheum emodi Wall: Rheum emodi Wall is grown in sub Himalayan regions of India and its neighbouring countries. The traditional preparation consists of dried rhizome of the plant and roots which are cut into pieces and dried. Rhubarb root contains a large proportion of Chrysophanic acid, sometimes called Chrysophan. An allied substance Emodin, a glucose rhapantiein, a tannin named Rheo tannic acid, several resins, an albuminoid principle, mucilage. extractives, tannic and gallic acids, sugar, starch, pectin, lignan, calcium oxalate and various inorganic salts.
Phyllanthus amarus Linn (niruri): Phyllanthus amarus Linn (niruri) is a herbaceous plant which occurs as a winter weed throughout the hotter parts of India. The plant is bitter and astringent in taste, and the extract of the roots and the leaves are used as a remedy for jaundice and other related liver disorders. Eclipta alba Hassk: Eclipta alba Hassk is a herbaceous plant which grows in moist conditions throughout India. The extracts of Eclipta alba Hassk are largely used for the treatment of the liver, and the gall bladder diseases. The plant juice and extracts are also used in combination with other aromatics in the treatment of jaundice.
Andrographis paniculate Nees: Andrographis paniculate Nees is an annual herb which is grown as a hedge plant throughout the plains of India. The plant is reputed in the Ayurvedic system of medicine to be useful in the treatment of sluggish liver and jaundice.
Picrorrhiza kurroa Royle ex Benth: Picrorrhiza kurroa Royle ex Benth is a perennial herb found in the Alpine Himalayas from Kashmir to Sikkim. Its use in the Ayurvedic system of medicine is described in the disease states of jaundice, liver disorders and urinary disorders.
Fumaria officinalis Linn: Fumaria officinalis Linn is reputed to be useful in disorders of the liver, and is found throughout India, from the Indo-gangetic plain to the Nilgiri Hills.
Tinospora cordifolia Miers: Tinospora cordifolia Miers is a succulent climbing shrub and occurs in most pars of Southern India. The extracts of T. cordifolia Miers are effective in promoting the regeneration of liver tissue, and preventing fibrous changes occuling due to hepatotoxic injuly to Liver.
Terminalis chebula Retz: The fruits of this large deciduous tree are used for its purgative, tonic and carminative properties. In combination with Embellica officinalis and Terminalia belerica, under the Indian name TRIPHALA, these fruits are used as adjuncts to other medicines in the treatment of almost all disease states in the Ayurvedic system of medicine.
Cichorium intybus Linn: Cichorium intybus Linn is a rough and glandular perennial herb found throughout northwest India. The root of the plant is known to be useful in the disease states resulting in enlargement of liver and spleen.
Tephrosia purpurea Linn: The root of this branched herbaceous plant has been found to be useful in the treatment of sluggish liver by improving its function and also in enlarged spleen.